


Demons and Fae

by TMI1066



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demons, Redemption, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMI1066/pseuds/TMI1066
Summary: Title may change.Hawkmoth finally won he had the miraculouses. BUT changed his mind. although to late. something come through the portal though. something Dark, Something Destructive and Something, Something evil.





	Demons and Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate it if people could take the time to write a comment. Just so i can get some ideas on what people like and what people don't and how i can aim to make it better.  
> Thanks

Hawkmoth stood there in front of the heroes, finally triumphant after all these years. Now with both Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous he could be reunited with his wife. He knew at this point that Chat Noir was his son Adrian, however he believed that once their family was once again whole he would be forgiven. 

He swiftly took of the moth brooch. Then In the place of Hawkmoth stood Gabriel Agreste. I put on the chat noirs miraculous followed by Ladybugs miraculous. He then embraced the feeling of ultimate power. 

Marinette stood there in shock. Her idol was Hawkmoth, she had once suspected that it might be him, but long ago crossed him off her list of potential suspects.  
Adrian stood there completely frozen. His father was Hawkmoth. His father had caused destruction throughout Paris for the last years. He couldn’t believe it. 

As Gabriel concentrated on opening the portal to bring his wife back into this plain of existence. He kept thinking about her. And for the first time since he had begun this quest to bring her back, he began to question whether she would want to be brought back like this.  
He had terrorised the City and had been a terrible father to his son. In his attempts to keep him safe, he had made his son’s life miserable.  
He decided the she wouldn’t want to be brought back, not like this. She would instead want him to fix his relationship with their son. 

However, by the time he had come to the revelation the portal had been opened and because he hadn’t given it a specific place to come from, it opened from somewhere else somewhere terrible. As someone had been waiting a very, very long time for this opportunity.


End file.
